The Most Shocking Discovery Ever Made
by RandomAbadon
Summary: This is from the 9th-10th chapters of 'ForceFail' I've decided to give it its own story. Sorry but the chapters will be removed from ForceFail shortly and replaced with more ForceFails and Facepalms that you've been missing. T for safty ask away!
1. The Most Shocking Discovery Ever Made

** The Most Shocking Discovery Ever Made.**

**Inspired in part by:**

**Rouge Not Rouge by PolyesterRage Category X-Men: The Movie,**

**Rogan Botty Kurty And All The Other Miss Matchups by: Bdbelley Category X-Men: The Movie,**

**and MOST OF ALL Anime Talk: Shugo Chara! Edition by: Dragonlover71491 Category: Shugo Chara!**

**I don't own anything!**

**Ok this is just a little 'part 1' to what I'm planning on doing the padawan does not explicitly make an apperence here (sorry) but is refrenced to. This is mostly about Ahsoka right now, I'll add in some other characters later, don't worry ;)**

Ahsoka paused by her door, she closed her eyes and made sure nobody was outside it. Then she carefully opened it and crept out. Barriss, the other padawans and her had all been talking about something, and so she, being the curios little padawan she was had decided to check it out. A mere rumor, but one, if proven might change everything she, and every other Jedi had ever known. Careful to avoid being seen at all (her master thought she had been asleep for an hour at least) she crept to the computer terminal. Quickly and quietly she slipped in, not a sound. She padded bare-foot across the cold metal floor and switched one of the computers on. She leapt into the shadows as it began to power up. Soon the computer made a nice steady humming noise. Carefully she sat down in the chair and began to surf the holonet. She felt a nervous ball of energy sit in her stomach as her fingers flew across the keys to the site.

"Okay," she muttered. "let's see here it was F-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n dot," she clicked the period. "N-e-t." She held her breath as the screen loaded knowing _the padawan_ this was probably not even a real site.

It loaded.

The words 'Unleash Your Imagination' were at the top of the page. She gulped, yep this looked like the site. Almost hoping what _the padawan_ had said was a lie she clicked on 'Cartoons' just like he said. Nervously she wondered what to click on. Ahsoka decided on clicking 'C'. Her eyes scanned the list, nothing. Then she glanced up at the list of letters. If they really were one story in a whole mess of stories, what would they be called, she had suspected something along the lines of 'Clone War' since that was what had been going on for at least a month, but what if they were some sort of series? She leaned her head on the desk, what were they called? If this was true at all that was. She clicked back to 'All' and started to scroll down the list. In the third column a little more than halfway down she saw it. It was undoubtedly them. "Star Wars: The Clone Wars"


	2. I enter the story

**Kay this is part 2! ;) hope you like it! Sorry about the little thing I did here making it a new story and all!**

**Normal POV**

_**IM/Text on screen**_

Holy Crap.

It was true.

She let out a strangled sort of half-cry of shock. She felt like her mind was flat lining just looking at the name. _Star Wars: The Clone Wars _hardly eager to click on it, oh Force what would these beings say about her and the Jedi? Did some take the separatist side? Was it all a joke to them? She pulled up another tab and began to IM her accomplices just like they'd planned if the site was real at all.

_'Ahsoka has signed on'_ the blinking box uselessly informed her.

_'Barriss has signed on'_

This went on until about five other names filled the list.

_Ahsoka: Guys its real!_

_Barriss: Seriously?_

_Padawan123: I told you so!_

_Barriss: are we there?_

_Ahsoka: Yep, they call us __Star Wars: The Clone Wars_

_Barriss: Star Wars?_

_Padawan123: From what I've read we're a small part of this great conflicted galaxy.._

_Ahsoka: They probably just talk about the Sith or Mandalorian Wars._

_Padawan123: Nah, they loove to talk about us! _

_If they wanted to talk about anything else they would just go to general 'Star Wars' topik_

_Barriss: That's 'topic' you idiot_

_Padawan123: They know our futures too._

_Ahsoka:….. Scary._

_Barriss:….. Ditto._

_Padawan123: Oh, and if I were you I'd watch my back, Ahsoka._

Ahsoka paused, how did he _know_ about this in the first place the other few padawans were silent during the conversation watching the text with interest she supposed. She hesitated fingers hovering over the keys.

_I know about it because I know everything, Ahsoka._

She froze how did he-

_I told you I know everything._

_Ahsoka click on the stories._

_I dare u._

She intensely didn't want to click on the topic that held stories about her and the clones.

_Barriss: What are you talking about?_

_Padawan123: Barriss, nobody uses correct grammar online speak lik this: what r u talking about?_

_Actually Barriss, log off, now. _

_'Barriss has logged off.'_

Now Ahsoka was seriously freaked out.

_Padwan123: And you know everyone else? They're not real._

_The only real one was Barriss, and of course I control everything._

_Even you._

It took all of her self control not to shriek with terror, this had to be some sick nightmare.

_You wish it was a nightmare, and only because I let you wish. I could make u stop being afraid right now, but I'm having too much fun!_

_MWHAHAHAHA!_

_HAHAHA!_

_Heheh._

_lol_

_roflol_

_and so on and so forth._

"Huh?" She said aloud, confused.

_Never mind it's not very important._

"You're not even the padawan who led me to this site, are you?" She said aloud, now realizing she was not going to get caught unless whoever was trying to freak her out was feeling the need to cut this conversation short, and she had a gut feeling that wasn't going to happen.

…

_No._

She sighed, great. Then who WAS she talking to, and how had they influenced the padawan who led her to this site.

_If you really must know I created him._

_Ahsoka: WHAT?_

She had felt the need to type something into the long box of dialog written solely by Padawan123.

_Padawan123: Actually call me Zany if u please, since I've told you who I am I no longer need to hide under that fake name._

_Zany: Hello, Ahsoka._

"Why did you lead me to ?" Ahsoka asked.

_Because…I felt like it and I was sooo bord and I really needed to update my story._

"YOUR PUTTING THIS ON THAT INSANE-"  
_Ahsoka, please this is being read by tons of people who love to read stories on 'that insane site'_ _and your offending many of us._

_Now all I really want is a few answers. To simply chat with you, what an honor. Even if I _did_ arrange this meeting._

_You have so many fans!_

…_And people who wish you were never created, but you have so many fans!_

"Well this is disturbing"

_hmm yes I bet it is. But of course, more fun for me!_

"Are you crazy?"

_Well we're still not sure, but it's a definite possibility. Anyway I'm going to be asking the questions, and of course my reviewers are too! Submit any question you want to ask and I'll make sure she answers them! The deadline is October 1st_

They're reading this right now?

_Well, duh. Click on the tab and you can find it._

Ahsoka did.

_It's a humor story so filter by that genre and you should find it. _

"You think this is funny?" She asked, enraged.

_Well obviously you wouldn't but I'm enjoying myself….Not sure about my reviewers, but they'll tell me soon enough._

_:)_

"DON'T TYPE SMILY FACES AT ME YOU LUNATIC!"

_Be sure to send in those questions for Ahsoka! I might get bored and do this again for another character!_

"Oh, dear Force. I hope you don't make someone else go through this.

_Shh! The chapter's over!_

"Chapter?"

_JUST SHHHH! LIKE I TELL YOU!_

Magically a piece of duct tape appeared over her mouth.

_And…you'll stay like that until October, when we ask you some questions, but don't worry it won't feel that long. _


	3. Ahsoka's interveiw

**I OWN NOTHING! Believe me if I did….Things would be..different :) MWHAHHAAHAAHHAA!**

*Ahsoka is sitting tied to a chair*

Zany (from computer screen) : And welcome back! I'm thinking of making this a separate story actually and just do all of the characters instead of inserting this into Force Fail.

Ahsoka: MMmmhh!

Zany: Oh, right… *rips off duct tape*

Ahsoka: What the heck! Is _everybody_ from your planet insane or something? Why hasn't my master woken up yet?

Zany: I told you here I'm in control, I just can't wait till Lucas Arts figures out where you are! But don't worry this happens to a LOT of characters, more than you think, and they'll take you in for therapy and erase this, then put you back where you belong in the Star Wars universe for season 3, and in between episodes they'll give you back to the fanfic authors.

Ahsoka:….One question, have I been here before?

Zany: Oh, yes many times, not _here_ here exactly, but on this site TONS of times. I wonder if you'll retain any of this when they wipe your mind, you see the mind-whipping has sometimes caused odd dreams.

Ahsoka: Really?

Zany: Yes, very similar looking to prophecies and stuff like that. Anyway I wonder if you'll remember anything because almost nobody's crazy enough to go up to a character, normally we just influence them from afar. It is really quite fun.

Ahsoka: Like…how?

Zany: Nevermind that now we want to take advantage of my insanity and ask you some questions! Now I'll just type up some of the questions we have for you! ;) this one is from KittyCaterpillar.

"How in the galaxy did you come up with "Skyguy" for your master's nickname? -.-"

Ahsoka: Do I have to answer?

Zany: Yes.

Ahsoka: Fine, I was really really nervous and I was trying to act cool, because I mean this is _Anakin Skywalker_! They don't just assign _anyone_ to be his padawan. So I kinda acted up a little, which I sort of regret in hindsight and it slipped out and then it stuck for a while.

Zany: interesting…NEXT QUESTION!

Ahsoka: Oh, dear.

Zany: This one is from Ahsoka33

Ahsoka: A fan of mine?

Zany: Yep.

"Dear Ahsoka,

Is it true that you have a crush on Rex? Are you going out with him? Do you know that your insane master is married to a senator? Did you know that Obiwan is a player? Did you read my stories yet?

Sincerely,

Ahsoka33 and her sister, Aisha

P.S. Sorry for taking your name XD :P"

Ahsoka: At least she apologized…Wait WHAT? Rex? Master Anakin? Senator? OBI-WAN IS A WHAT NOW?

Zany: calm down and answer them one at a time.

Ahsoka:…uh ok-ay then…

About Rex, we're just friends, I mean I know what the Jedi Code says…So no we're not going out, he knows that Jedi can't fall in love…well we're not supposed to anyway. But really there's not anything you can do about that! You can't just decide not to-

Zany: so that's a yes?

Ahsoka: I told you: we're just friends F-R-I-E-N-D-S!

Zany: But you have a crush on him.

Ahsoka: No!

Zany: Ooh sorry time's up for that question, we've got others to respond to!

Ahsoka: Thank goodness.

Zany: You still have to answer the other 2 questions…

Ahsoka: MASTER SKYWALKER IS MARRIED TO A SENATOR? O_o

Zany: Yep. We'll take that as a 'no' you didn't know.

Ahsoka: Does anyone else know?

Zany: Not yet, Oooh! Guess which senator it is GUESS GUESS GUESS!

Ahsoka: Please tell me it's not…

Zany: Five bucks says it is!

Ahsoka: Senator Chu Chi?

EVERYONE IN THE WORLD: *facepalm*

Zany: *annoyed* No. It's not.

Ahsoka: Is it Padme'?

Zany: DUH, YES!

Ahsoka:….That…explains a lot actually.

Zany: NEXT

Ahsoka: Obi-wan is a-No I can't say it. Why would they even ASK that?

Zany: Because of Ventress, Siri, Satine, those Ani-Wan crack fics...

Ahsoka: AKKK! PLEASE ERASE MY MEMORY! Eww! I'll be scared for life even if my memories erase what you just said!

Zany: Wonderful! This is from my real-life friend, awsmninja

"my question: so ahsoka how do you feel about being pared with anaken?... ALL THE TIME XD

second question: how do you feel about being paired wiiiiith... rex?"

Ahsoka: Anakin? Someone paired me…With _Anakin?_ He's my master for crying out loud!

Zany: *reaches out of screen and puts a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder* Ahsoka, Ahsoka, Ahsoka, if you knew every person you've been paired with you would probably have a heart-attack…but I guess we'll see about that later

Ahsoka: I don't want to know!

Zany: Well how do you feel about being paired up with your master? Go on and tell all those Anisoka fans!

Ahsoka: Anisok-nevermind. I think that's a bit twisted, I mean sure it's not like we hate each other but attachment is-

Zany: Forbidden, we KNOW, but that's what makes it sooo much more romantic!

Ahsoka: You people are disgusting.

Zany: Well it's obvious Anakin's attached to YOU, he'll do anything to keep you safe!

Ahsoka: What…Do you mean?

Zany: Brain Worms incident? Remember? HE got that information by torturing Poggle because he thought you were in danger.

Ahsoka: He..did?

Zany: When Cad Bane captured you remember...

Ahsoka: I remember, please don't bring that up again!

Zany: And now we once again come back to Rex.

Ahsoka I told you we're just friends!

Zany: We're not asking if you love him we're asking how do you feel about being paired with him.

Ahsoka: um…kinda freaked out.

Zany: Great! Our last question is from, alienvspredator5

"My question is: So ahsoka how do you feel being paired up with people like Anakin, Rex, Cad Bane, Bobba fett, OC characters, and my favorite pairing Assajj Ventress? Answer the question!...please."

Ahsoka: Why are you insane people only interested in my love life?

Zany: no avoiding the question.

Ahsoka: *re-reads the list.* EWWWWWWWW! THAT'S JUST WRONG! Anakin and Rex I've already told you. Cad Bane? ARE YOU CRAZY? That bounty hunter tried to KILL me, he's kidnapped younglings, killed jedi! That's just horrible. Boba Fett? I've only seen him once before! He's a criminal how could I be paired with either of those low-lifes?

Zany: idk do you like bad boys? ;)

Ahsoka: No! JEDI CAN'T FALL IN LOVE WHAY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?

Zany: And the other two?

Ahsoka:…what's an OC?

Zany: Original Character, remember when I told you that I created that padawan that was talking to you?

Ahsoka: Oh, that seemed like ages ago, but yeah.

Zany: He's one of my OCs from a story called ForceFail.

Ahsoka: Oh.

Zany: once you and him switched masters, and I also made an OC called Zach Tano and he's your brother.

Ahsoka: You people are so weird. *reads the last one* *coughs* V-VENTRESS?

Zany: don't worry its rare, but it still happens.

Ahsoka: O_O NO!

Zany: Don't be offended because you're the same gender, tell us what you think about the couple?

Ahsoka: NO!

Zany: hmm

Ahsoka: So.. wrong…. That's so wrong. *curls up in the fetal position and mutters, traumatized*

*George Lucas comes in*

GL: You sick twisted Fanfiction authors are welcome to do as you like with my characters, but do you have to tell her what all of you have been doing?

Zany: YES!

GL: figures…its going to take a long time to wipe that away, do you know you just might've given her a lifelong fear of Ventress?

Zany: it was funny!

GL: *rolls eyes* whatever I guess I can't stop you...crazy fans *ahsoka is dragged away still muttering to herself

Zany: Guess that's it! Vote to tell me who you want to see next, since the poll on my bio is being used just tell me in the review

The choices are:

Anakin

Rex

Obi-wan

Cody

Aayla

Mace

Kit

Domino Squad (any of them)


End file.
